Save Tonight
by Pyro the Phoenix
Summary: Harry goes to the final battle at dawn. Songfic One shot


A/n: Hey people!! I thought I would try out this songfic thing. I read a few and they were really good! So hope you enjoy!! By the way I am almost done with the second chapter for The Future just hard to write when you're on spring break. :) By the way the song is between star's *  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the plot. I think.... Well here we go!  
  
Save Tonight  
  
*Go on and close  
  
The curtains  
  
Cause all we need  
  
Is candle light  
  
You and me  
  
And a bottle of wine  
  
And hold you tonight*  
  
Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room with his best friend Hermione. It was empty except for them. They all sat close together having a good time even though inside they dreaded the dawn.  
  
Harry swung is arm around Hermione her tightly as if he would loose her if he let go. Tomorrow he would be leaving for the battle. He had made Ron and Hermione promise not to come with him. He knew it was very unlikely that that he would be coming back and he did not want them to do anything drastic if he became in trouble.  
  
*Well we know  
  
I'm going away  
  
How I wish  
  
I wish it weren't so  
  
So take this wine  
  
And drink with me  
  
Let's delay our misery*  
  
They engaged in a quiet conversation about the early years at Hogwarts while sipping some butter beer from the kitchens. Harry was consumed in his own thoughts though. About what tomorrow would bring. He quickly pushed the thought of this away. He was determined to just be here with his friends.  
  
*Save tonight  
  
And fight the break of dawn  
  
Come tomorrow  
  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
  
Save tonight  
  
And fight the break of dawn  
  
Come tomorrow  
  
Tomorrow I'll be gone*  
  
Harry looked over to Hermione then over to the fire. He needed to tell her soon...  
  
*There's a log  
  
On the fire  
  
And it burns  
  
Like me for you  
  
Tomorrow comes  
  
With one desire  
  
To take me away*  
  
Harry looked back at Hermione. He felt like it was right.  
  
"Hermione," Hermione looked up from the fire. Her eyes were glazed with tears.  
  
"Hermione there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"There something I need to tell you to Harry... I love you" Her tears flowed freely now. "Oh Harry please don't go!" She hugged him tightly and kept on crying.  
  
"Hermione, look at me." A small smile played across his face. She looked up at him with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks, but this didn't matter to Harry. To him she was the most beautiful creature on earth.  
  
"I love you too..." He lent in and kissed her. "But I have to go"  
  
*It ain't easy  
  
To say good-bye  
  
Darling please  
  
Don't start to cry  
  
'Cause girl you know I got to go  
  
And Lord I wish it wasn't so*  
  
*Save tonight  
  
And fight the break of dawn  
  
Come tomorrow  
  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
  
Save tonight  
  
And fight the break of dawn  
  
Come tomorrow  
  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
  
Tomorrow comes  
  
To take me away  
  
I wish that I  
  
That I could stay  
  
But girl you know I got to go  
  
And Lord I wish it wasn't so*  
  
Hermione now sitting on Harry's lap lightly lent into Harry's chest intertwining there fingers.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said still looking intently at the fire. "You will come back right?"  
  
She was beginning to cry again. Harry sighed and kissed Hermione on the forehead. "I don't know Hermione... I don't know..."  
  
For they entire night they held each other closely. Neither wanting to let go afraid that they other would suddenly disappear. They stayed like that they entire night, both dreading the break of dawn.  
  
*Save tonight  
  
And fight the break of dawn  
  
Come tomorrow  
  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
  
Save tonight  
  
And fight the break of dawn  
  
Come tomorrow  
  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
  
Save tonight  
  
And fight the break of dawn  
  
Come tomorrow  
  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
  
Save tonight  
  
And fight the break of dawn  
  
Come tomorrow  
  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
  
Tomorrow I'll be gone  
  
Save tonight  
  
Save tonight  
  
Save tonight...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/n: So what do you think? I know the song didn't match exactly but I refused to change the song in any way. Any please review and tell people about this story! Flame if you must but nothing you say can make me stop writing. 


End file.
